16 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5547 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5547); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Buli - Śnieżny potwór, odc. 101 (Le Monstre des Neiges); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Jubileusz; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kacper - Wielki mróz, odc. 17 (The Big Freeze); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rezydencja - odc. 35 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rezydencja - odc. 36 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2306; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 1 Serce smoka (Wild China) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2186 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kalendarium stanu wojennego - Mój Grudzień 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Glee - odc. 13 (Sectionals); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5548 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5548); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2187 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2307; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Pielęgniarz Wilson, odc. 36 (Nurse Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 James Bond w Jedynce - Goldfinger - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1964); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Sean Connery, Gert Erobe, Shirley Eaton, Honor Blackman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Powrót do raju (Return to Paradise); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Joseph Ruben; wyk.:Vince Vaughn, Anne Heche, Joaquin Phoenix, David Conrad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 13 (Sectionals); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 4/12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 324 Operacja wzorcowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sztuka życia - odc.26; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 670 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Rozmowa kontrolowana z Sylwestrem Chęcińskim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Marszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 464 -Nauczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sami swoi - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Dobry pasterz (The Good Shepherd); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Lewin Webb; wyk.:Christian Slater, Molly Parker, Stephen Rea; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Lokis. Rękopis profesora Wittembacha.; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Józef Duriasz, Edmund Fetting, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Zofia Mrozowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Dwa oblicza śmierci (Live Once, Die Twice); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Stefan Pleszczynski; wyk.:Martin Cummins, Cindy Sampson, Bruce Gray, Kellie Martin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 7 Powołanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Pogoda 07:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:51 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:18 Serwis sportowy 11:23 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:49 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Serwis info 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika"- wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:43 Pogoda 23:52 Sportowy wieczór 00:12 Islamski idol. Młode gwiazdy nauki - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 01:07 Piłka nożna - studio 01:09 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 03:02 Forum 03:45 Mechanizmy rynkowe (12) - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:57 Eurosąsiedzi 04:10 Reportaż TVP Info: Sen opętanej 04:23 Forum 05:11 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Biorezonans elektromagnetyczny (50) 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 TV Market 07:25 Przygody Animków (38) 07:55 Scooby-Doo (12) 08:25 Gang Misia Yogi (15) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Szaleństwo internetu (75) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Ukryte siły (76) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Pojedynek w ciemności (73) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Paździerzyca (123) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Niewidoczne zagrożenie (153) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (31) - reality show 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (7) - talk show 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (61) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1405) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (12) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmierć ojca (154) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (71) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1406) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (207) 20:05 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 22:40 Kruk: Zbawienie - horror (USA,Niemcy,2000) 00:55 Gojoe - film kostiumowy (Japonia,2000) 03:00 Zagadkowa noc 04:00 Zza kamery... (56) 04:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (190) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1524) 11:35 Magda M. (44) 12:35 Bez śladu 5 (19) 13:35 Mango 13:50 Sąd rodzinny 14:45 Detektywi: Dla niej 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Chcą mnie zabić 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Idzie weekend! Znów będę wstawiona i zaliczę zgona 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (191) 18:25 Detektywi: Kochana 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Rocky Balboa - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 22:10 Zaginiony w akcji 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1985); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 00:10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Arkana magii - program rozrywkowy; STEREO CENTRE CUT 02:45 Rozmowy w toku: Idzie weekend! Znów będę wstawiona i zaliczę zgona - talk show; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 06:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Gliniarz i prokurator (71) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (121) 10:25 Mój grzech (54) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (71) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - losowanie 1/16 finału 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (55) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (72) 17:00 Digimon (46) 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (12) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (72) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (47) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (21) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (22) 22:00 Zwierzęta - czego nie widać (1) 23:00 Mroczna namiętność - film erotyczny 01:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (23) 02:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:00 To był dzień 03:50 To był dzień na świecie 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Dyżur (28) - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 08:35 Przygody Robinsona Crusoe (2-ost.) - dramat przygodowy (Francja,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (10) 12:30 Burza uczuć (848) 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (72) 17:00 Barbie w "Dziadku do Orzechów" - film animowany (USA,2001) 18:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (4) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (52) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (8) 20:00 Sprytny plan - komedia (Niemcy,2006) 22:00 Uwaga, żarty! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2006) 22:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parking grozy - horror (USA,2008) 01:00 Z archiwum policji (3) - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (29) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! 05:45 Telemarket TVN Siedem 04:15 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat (5) - talk show 04:45 Na Wspólnej (1197) 05:15 B jak Brzydula (336) 05:45 B jak Brzydula (337) 06:15 X Factor (1) 07:35 Ostry dyżur (16) 08:35 Czerwony orzeł 2 (1/18) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (5) 10:50 Mango 12:25 Detektyw Monk (11) 13:25 X Factor (2) 14:45 Czerwony orzeł 2 (2/18) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (17) 17:00 Przyjaciele (18) 17:30 Przyjaciele (19) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (12) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6) 20:00 Musicalowy piątek: Nie tylko taniec - komedia (USA,2009) 21:50 Uciekinier - film SF (USA,1987); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 23:55 Nie z tego świata (5) 00:50 Arkana magii 02:55 W roli głównej: Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka (9) - talk show 03:25 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović (10) - talk show 03:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Budowlani Łódź - Impel Gwardia Wrocław 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Budowlani Łódź - Impel Gwardia Wrocław 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - VK Modřanská Prostějov 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - VK Modřanská Prostějov 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 17:30 Magazyn alpejski 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Trans World Sport 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dance Chart Top 10 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Multipremier 17:30 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Dance Chart Top 20 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Złote lata 60. - Karin Stanek - koncert 09:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 10:25 Nowa fala po czesku: "O czymś innym" 10:30 O czymś innym - dramat obyczajowy (Czechosłowacja,1963) 12:00 Niepokój - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 13:10 Witamy w latach 80.: Rap, breakdance i graffiti 14:10 Informacje kulturalne 14:20 Nadzieja - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Niemcy,2006) 16:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 17:10 Ludzie filmu: Prawda, dobro i piękno - film o Bohdanie Porębie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 17:55 Nos po irańsku - film dokumentalny (Iran,2006) 19:00 David Fray gra koncerty fortepianowe Mozarta (1) 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 21:00 Martwa natura - dramat obyczajowy (Chiny,Hongkong,2006) 23:05 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:55 Kino nocne: Pociąg grozy - horror (Hiszpania,Wielka Brytania,1972) 01:30 Informacje kulturalne 01:45 Jarocin po latach: Proletaryat - koncert 02:15 Jarocin po latach: Dragon - koncert 02:50 Informacje kulturalne 03:00 Palimpsest - thriller (Polska,2006) 04:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.12.1984 08:35 Sonda: Plaster rzeczywistości - program popularnonaukowy 09:10 Czas honoru 3: Transport do Auschwitz (31) 10:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Stan wojenny - skutki, zadośćuczynienie 10:30 13 pierwszych dni: 16 grudnia 1981 (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Czas na dokument: Lot kuli - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 11:10 Polska z historią w tle: Najdłuższa droga 11:30 Spór o historię. Blaski i cienie wywiadu II Rzeczypospolitej - debata 12:00 Biłek - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 12:50 Jacky od zadań specjalnych - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 13:30 Memento grudniowe - film dokumentalny (Polska,1981) 14:10 Niezwykłe muzea: Muzeum Rolnictwa. Chleb - reportaż 14:30 Prywatne śledztwa: Szukając bestii (1) 15:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy: Podróż w przeszłość 15:25 Flesz historii (55) 15:40 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Długa droga - reportaż (Polska,2005) 16:30 Kulisy PRL: Grudzień '70 - 30 lat po tragedii 17:00 Ciągle to widzę... - reportaż (Polska,2005) 17:30 Czas honoru 3: Inga (32) 18:30 Sonda: Solar - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.12.1984 19:35 Misja "Gryf" - Wolin - Jomsborg - Wineta - reportaż (Polska,2006) 20:00 Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny (Polska,1958) 21:45 Flesz historii (55) 22:00 Świadkowie - cykl dokumentalny 22:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień '70 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 23:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.12.1984 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 29; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Mój dom: Muzyka - Jan Krenz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 100; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 1 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 2 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 3 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lubię to! - odc. 11; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Nasze twarze - bizneswoman (bizneswoman); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Sądek z jajami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1787; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 325* Jeszcze raz, od początku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 856; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 18 lat to nie grzech... Koncert XII Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Bardzo krótki strajk; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1787; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 29 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 31 - Łapanie wiatru (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 459 - Powrót doktor Zosi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Chłopcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Laskowik & Malicki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1787; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 31 - Łapanie wiatru (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Instynkt - odc. 2* - Zniknięcie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (45); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Bardzo krótki strajk; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Popbudzik. Czy masz moc 9:30 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 10:00 Imię drugiej połówki 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:30 Kto Cię kocha 12:00 Top tygodnia 13:00 Znaczenie imienia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Weekend specjalny 15:00 Data urodzenia 15:30 Kto Cię kocha 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Czy masz moc 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Dance lista 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Disco Mania mix. Parowanie 21:30 Disco Mania mix 22:00 Superstar TOP3 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny4fun TV.Disco 6:00 Imprezowy kogut 6:30 Niech żyje bal 7:00 Imprezowy kogut 8:00 Eurodance TOP 10 9:00 Niech żyje bal 10:00 Disco relaks - kto cię kocha 11:00 Max impreza 12:00 Disco relaks 13:00 Serca dwa 14:00 Disco polo max lista 15:00 Max impreza - kto cię kocha 16:00 Disco relaks 17:00 Disco życzenia 19:00 Moje disco - xxx 20:00 Niech żyje bal 21:00 Noc w mieście - serca dwa 22:00 Noc w mieście 23:00 Noc w mieście - serca dwa 0:00 Polska noc Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV.Disco z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku